Family Dinner
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: In which Philip is dating Theodosia, Angelica is married to Thomas, and Eliza invites them all over for dinner. Poor Alexander. Hamliza, Thomgelica, and Philidosia. One-shot


**Just imagine the glorious vision of Hamilton having to sit through a family dinner with both Jefferson and Burr. Isn't it beautiful? Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

"Angel, you can't be serious."

Angelica Schuyler-Jefferson gave her husband a pointed look as she adjusted his tie. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" she shot back. "Don't you want to see my dear sister? For heaven's sake, Thomas, Philip's sixteen already! With a girlfriend, I might add. We haven't had dinner as a family since he was nine." She was looking forward to spending time with Eliza and her family, but their husbands, unfortunately, didn't get along.

"I'd love to see Eliza and Philip," responded Thomas Jefferson honestly. Eliza was a sweetheart and Philip was an entertaining young man. "It's Hamilton I can't stand."

His wife, in turn, rolled her eyes. "You and Alexander have got to stop this immature pissing match," she stated in annoyance. "And I won't let it cut into seeing my sister. Now, stop stalling and let's go."

"But _Angel-_ " protested Thomas.

"Stop sniveling and _let's go_ , Thomas."

"I didn't even get to fluff my hair!"

"It's fluffy enough, Thomas. One more excuse and you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Thomas grumbled incoherently under his breath before reluctantly following her out the door.

OoOoOo

"You should wear your good tie tonight," Theodosia Burr suggested to her father, rummaging through his closet. She could talk a mile a minute when she wanted to. In fact, she did it intentionally. She hoped that her father wouldn't be able to process her words until they were already at the Hamilton's. "Are you excited for dinner? Because I am. Mrs. Hamilton's cooking is godly."

Aaron Burr rubbed his temples. "Theo..."

"And Mrs. Schuyler-Church is coming too!" Theo told him happily. "You remember her, don't you?"

"Theo."

"It can get overwhelming there with all the kids, but everyone except for Philip and Angie will be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler."

Aaron finally grabbed his daughter's shoulders. " _Theodosia_."

She blinked innocently at him. "Yes, Dad?"

"I never agreed to this dinner."

Theo shrugged. "Well, you don't have anything planned tonight anyway," she reminded him. "I checked your calendar. Please, can we go? I know you and Mr. Hamilton don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but can you try? For me?"

Aaron sighed. "I suppose I can endure one night with Hamilton." Theo clapped excitedly before handing him his tie to put on.

OoOoOo

" _Betsey_..."

"Oh, stop whining, Alexander," chided Elizabeth Hamilton, not even sparing her husband a glance as she looked through her closet for an outfit. "Aren't you excited to see Angelica?" She was hardly paying the man any mind. She knew she was going to win out in the end, especially since seeing Angelica was involved in the deal.

Alexander Hamilton pouted. "You know I adore Angelica," he told her. "but having Jefferson _and_ Burr in my house? _At the same time_? It's crazy, Eliza."

Eliza shook her head at her husband's antics. "You like Theo," she pointed out.

Alexander nodded. "I do," he admitted. "Theodosia is a polite, intelligent, and _opinionated_ young lady." He scowled. "Nothing like her father."

"On the contrary, my dear husband," retorted Eliza. "Burr is polite and intelligent as well. It's where Theodosia gets it from. He's just slightly more... reserved."

"He stands for nothing."

"You and he simply have different ways of getting your points across," she attempted to reason.

Alexander threw his hands up in frustration. "But Betsey, he has no points!" he argued.

"Alexander..."

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine. But only because Angelica and Theodosia will keep Jefferson and Burr in line," he relented. Eliza smiled, kissing his cheek and leading him downstairs.

OoOoOo

"They're here!" announced Angelica Hamilton when the ring of the doorbell sounded through the Hamilton household. She practically threw open the door, revealing the two Burr's. "Theo!" she cried, yanking the older girl into a hug.

"Angie!" exclaimed Theo, hugging her back.

Philip Hamilton pursed his lips. "You'd think she was your girlfriend instead of mine, Angie," he commented dryly.

Angie released her friend to glare at her brother. "Jealousy isn't a good color on you, Pip," she shot back.

Theo smiled before making her way over to Philip and placing a small peck to his cheek. "You know you're my favorite Hamilton," she assured him teasingly. She then pretended to think. "Well, right after your mom."

He scowled. "Thanks, 'Dosia," he muttered sarcastically. He straightened up upon seeing her father. "Hello, Mr. Burr, sir."

Angie waved. "Hi, Mr. Burr!"

Aaron nodded at them. "Philip, Angelica," he greeted. "You're parents are here, aren't they? I told Theodosia we were going to be early, but she insisted on leaving at six thirty."

"Of course, I'll get them," volunteered Angie, turning towards the staircase. "MOM! DADDY! THE BURR'S ARE HERE!"

Philip, who was right next to her, covered his ears. "Any one of us could have done that, Angie."

"We're coming, love!" Eliza's voice called back. There was a muffled, " _Come on_ , Alexander" before the patriarch and matriarch of the household revealed themselves. The woman smiled brightly upon seeing the young girl in the room who wasn't her daughter. "Theo, you seem to get more and more beautiful every time I see you."

Theo blushed. "You as well, Mrs. Hamilton," she complimented, thinking herself rather plain in comparison to the middle Schuyler sister.

Eliza turned to her father. "Mr. Burr, good sir, it's been so long. How are you?"

As much as Aaron disliked Alexander, anyone who disliked Eliza simply wasn't human. "As well as I can be, Miss Schuy- er, _Mrs. Hamilton_." Even after twenty years, he still couldn't get used to referring to her as a Hamilton. She and her sisters would always be Schuyler's to him. "And yourself?"

"Very well."

There was the sound of a throat clearing and Alexander and Aaron's eyes suddenly met.

"Burr."

"Hamilton."

" _Alexander_ ," hissed Eliza.

" _Dad_ ," chided Theo. She decided to attempt to ease the tension. "Mr. Hamilton, it's great to see you again."

Alexander tore his eyes away from Aaron and to the man's daughter. His gaze softened considerably. "Likewise, Theodosia." Aaron shook his head. How his daughter managed to get into Alexander Hamilton's good graces so easily while carrying his blood in her veins would always allude him.

"So, what'd we miss?"

Everyone turned to see Thomas and Angelica standing in the open doorway, the latter glaring at her husband. "Do you have to say that _every time_ we're late?" she complained.

Thomas shrugged. "Force of habit darlin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe it wouldn't be if you were on time for once."

Eliza was the first to greet them. "Angelica!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the woman.

Angelica returned it fiercely. "Eliza!" They waited a beat for what would have been the third sister's cue.

"The Schuyler Sisters," mused Alexander reminiscently.

Angelica pulled away from her sister to approach her brother-in-law. "Alexander," she greeted, giving him a hug as well. It wasn't as passionate as the one with Eliza, but anyone could see the two were close. Eliza was used to it and was still all smiles, but Thomas crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hi," Alexander said sheepishly.

"It's good to see your face."

"Aunt Angelica!" yelled Philip and Angie at the same time, practically pushing their father out of the way and lunging into their aunt's arms.

She chuckled. "Nice to see you too, nuggets." She caught sight of the Burr's and smiled, shaking the girl's hand first. "Miss Theodosia, I've heard so much about you."

Theo glanced at Philip. "All good things I hope."

"All good things," Angelica assured her, winking. She then approached Aaron, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Burr."

 _This should be fun,_ thought Aaron sarcastically. "Schuyler."

"Schuyler-Jefferson," corrected Thomas who Aaron forgot was even there.

"She'll always be Schuyler to me," he retorted. He didn't feel like dealing with the Virginian at the moment, so he ignored his scowling face. "I trust you're well?"

Angelica smirked. "As well as I can be wearing _perfume that smells like my daddy's got money_ ," she teased. Everyone in the room was thoroughly confused by this, except Eliza who erupted into giggles.

Aaron groaned. "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"I figured."

"Dad," Theodosia interrupted, cutting their banter short. "How do you two know each other?" She knew that her father knew the Hamilton's only through his rivalry with their patriarch, but how on Earth did he seem so... comfortable with Angelica Schuyler?

Angelica's smirk didn't fade. "Ask your father."

"I'll tell you later," said Aaron quickly, wanting to take the subject off himself.

"Angelica!" exclaimed Eliza suddenly, grabbing her sister's arm. How had she not noticed this before? It was right in front of her face. She had hugged the woman for goodness sake. "Are you...?" She trailed off, not wanting to reveal something with her sister's consent.

Angelica nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Are we missing something?"

Alexander shrugged. "I've learned to ignore those two and their secrets."

"Funny how you can't do the same when it comes to Adams."

"Don't start with me, Jefferson. Besides, John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway."

"Dad, Mom said no fighting, remember?" Philip chimed in.

Theo and Angie looked at each other, then back at Angelica and Eliza before realization hit them both at the same time. The two girls gasped. "Aunt Angelica..." began the latter. "You're...?"

"Pregnant," confirmed Angelica with a smile. Angie squealed and ran to join her mother and aunt in the hug. Theo grinned, congratulating the older woman.

"Oh, Angelica, how far along?" asked Eliza, beaming.

"Still early, about five weeks," the eldest Schuyler answered, cheeks flushing slightly. She glanced at her husband and snorted delicately. "I think that we've broken poor Thomas."

Said man was staring at his wife, unblinking. His eyes drifted slowly to her slight bump that was only visible if you knew it was there. How Eliza, Angie, and Theo had been able to tell was beyond him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" was the first thing he asked when he could finally comprehend wrap his head around the fact that his wife was with child.

She shrugged innocently. "You didn't ask."

"Angel."

"You didn't."

Thomas was quiet for a moment before suddenly grinning, a big goofy grin that adorned his features. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" he cheered, grabbing Angelica by the hips and spinning her around.

Alexander smirked. "Welcome to the club," he teased.

"Which Hamilton's the president of," jabbed Aaron, carefully hiding his own smirk.

Theo could see right through him, however. _Goddammit, Dad._ And he still claimed to be the more mature one between the two of them.

Alexander whipped around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"I mean, it's not like you have seven children," commented Burr dryly.

"Why, you-"

"Alexander," Eliza cut in. "Drop it."

Alexander crossed his arms, grumbling slightly. "Can we just eat already?"

Eliza was about to answer when a burning smelled filled the air. "Shit!" she swore, stunning everyone in the room. Eliza never swore. She rushed to the kitchen. "The food!" She emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, obviously very upset. "It's beyond saving..."

Angelica was the first to comfort her. "Aw, don't fret, sweetheart," she cooed, ever the doting older sister. "We can order pizza."

"Hell yeah!" cheered Angie. "Pizza!"

"Angelica Hamilton!" scolded Eliza.

The fourteen year old shrugged. "Sorry, Mom." She obviously wasn't very sorry.

The doorbell sounded through the house once more. "Who in the world is that?" muttered Alexander.

Philip shrugged. "Maybe Domino's is psychic now," he suggested.

Theodosia scrunched up her nose. "Philip, dear, Domino's is awful," she commented. "Pizza Hut is much better."

He crossed his arms. "Let's agree to disagree, love."

The door suddenly burst open, a woman standing in the doorway. "AND PEGGY, BICTHES!" she shouted, giving everyone in the room (except two certain women) a near heart attack.

Both Angelica and Eliza slapped their foreheads at their sister. "Darling, you're about fifteen minutes late on that," informed the former.

Peggy crossed her arms in a pout. "Well, I wouldn't be if one of you had bothered to invite me," she complained.

Eliza looked at her incredulously. "I sent you, like, fifty emails," she told her. "Have you checked your mail?"

Peggy blinked, thinking about it. "No," she finally answered. "Whoops."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

Eliza got closer to her. "Margarita Schuyler, you're paying for my goddamn door to be replaced," she hissed in a very not-Eliza way. "Got it?"

Peggy saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

The middle sister sighed. "Now, go wait while I order this damn pizza," she ordered. Her sister happily obliged. Twenty minutes later, the Hamilton's, Jefferson's, Burr's, and Peggy were all gathered around the TV watching Full House reruns, contently eating their pizza.

"Man, do I hate Kimmy," stated Peggy. Everyone merely looked at her. "What?"

OoOoOo

 **I really suck at humor. But I hope you all liked it. Please review!**


End file.
